


Lad's Best Friend

by venjolras



Series: Pet AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venjolras/pseuds/venjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, Ray and Michael live with some very unique pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lad's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For literallynsfw's Pet Gents AU. This is a gift to them~

Gavin fiddled with his phone, considering sending out a text asking anyone to go out. He had been desperate for some form of human contact the last couple days since Ray and Michael had been studying for finals.

He sighed and put his phone down- the only people he could contact lived across the ocean or were most likely busy with their own finals as well. He tossed his head back on his pillow and groaned, letting the air escaping from his body until he couldn’t breathe out anymore.

Gavin’s door creaked open and he looked over to see one of the dogs nosing his way into the room. He watched as the dog sniffed around for a moment before getting his head in all the way, his tongue lolling out when he saw Gavin sprawled out on his bed. He took a few steps in and then tossed his furry body up beside Gavin, pushing his head under one of Gavin’s hands and earning him a laugh and a few affectionate pats.

“Well, you’re not human contact, but you’ll do Ryan,” Gavin said, playing with Ryan’s ears. Ryan started to wag his tail excitedly, his whole body moving along with it.

“You’re certainly pleased today, boy!” Gavin grinned, gasping in surprise as Ryan wiggled his way further up the bed and licking at Gavin’s face.

Ryan rolled over and presented his stomach, an unspoken invitation for tummy scratches. Gavin complied happily, rubbing Ryan’s stomach and looking at the dog adoringly.

“I wish you were a human, buddy. Not to say you aren’t good enough, but it’s just been lonely, y’know?” Gavin said. The dog looked up at him with big blue eyes, seeming a little sad- Gavin felt guilty for what he said and decided to get Ryan some treats.

Gavin hopped off the bed and motioned for Ryan to stay, walking out of the room and heading to the shared kitchen. He opened up a few cupboards, mumbling to himself about organizing the clutter in their kitchen. Finally, he found the dog treats with a cry of discovery and brought a few back to his room.

He opened the door, calling out to Ryan to get his treats and froze on the spot, one foot inside the room.

There wasn’t a dog on his bed anymore- instead, naked as a newborn, there was a man with dark blond hair and a fair amount of stubble; he looked to be in his early thirties, and Gavin could hardly stop himself from eyeing his powerful arms, his eyes travelling along his body until he realized what he was doing.

“Like what you see?”

Gavin’s hand clenched reflexively, crunching the treats beneath his fingers. He dropped them to the floor and brought his hands up in a defensive position. Whoever this was had clearly broken in and he had no idea whether or not they were dangerous- he prepared for the worst.

“Don’t you recognize me, Gavin?” The man asked, lifting himself up off his back and sitting with his legs over the side of the bed. He ran his hand through his hair and gave Gavin a giant grin.

Gavin was wary- this man knew his name, yet the ease and comfort in how the man was acting threw him off. It could very well be a trick, but Gavin couldn’t help but relax a little with the man looking so pleased to see him.

“Were those treats for me? In this form, they wouldn’t have tasted as good but-”

“Ryan?”

The man perked up when Gavin said that, his eyes shining brightly at the mention of his name.

“You do recognize me!”

Gavin staggered and held onto the doorframe, his breathing coming more harshly now. His dog wasn’t a dog? Or, this dog could turn into a human- or maybe the other way around. In which case, he’d been cuddling with a man on the sofa every day without even realizing.

“Jesus,” he muttered, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

Ryan got up off the bed and placed both hands on Gavin’s chest, his grin somehow widening further.

“You said you were lonely. I figured this would be the best solution!”

Gavin’s mind went blank for a moment, taking time to process what Ryan meant. Those bright blue eyes stared, waiting for a reply.

“Do you know what I mean by human contact?” Gavin asked, choosing that out of the thousands of questions he had for this apparent shapeshifter.

Ryan scratched at his chin and raised his eyebrow, giving Gavin the impression that Ryan was not a dumb dog. After all, Gavin’s room was Ryan’s favourite sleeping place, and having been unaware of Ryan’s condition, Gavin hadn’t felt the need to be embarrassed of his nightly routine.

“You haven’t gone on a date or stayed overnight at someone else’s place in a long time Gavin. And I know your own hand can get tiresome after a while,” Ryan explained, motioning to said hand. Gavin felt himself flush and averted his eyes.

Ryan’s hands kneaded over Gavin’s front, and he found himself suddenly crowded by the larger man. He looked up into Ryan’s eager expression, shivering and fluttering his eyes closed as Ryan’s hands travelled down his chest.

“I can help you with that,” Ryan said, lowering his voice from the excited puppy-like tone to a rumbling growl.

“I, uh,” Gavin said, articulating his thoughts quite concisely.

Ryan’s hands smoothed through Gavin’s unruly hair and down his arms, his smile soft and kind.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take carry of you,” he said, the warm press of his fingers reaching underneath Gavin’s loose t-shirt. He arched into Ryan, enjoying the warmth that seeped from his body. The past few December weeks had been unforgiving, depriving him of any heat- he soaked it in and sighed contentedly.

“I really need this,” he mumbled, pressing his nose into Ryan’s shoulder as Ryan worked his hands over Gavin’s stomach, making their way to his chest.

“I’m well aware.”

He felt the pad of Ryan’s thumb rub over his nipple and groaned into his skin, pressing his chest against the movement of his fingers. Ryan took that as the go-ahead and pressed his other thumb to Gavin’s nipple, moving them in circular motions until he felt them get hard beneath his fingers.

Ryan kissed down Gavin’s neck, stopping against his pulse to suck softly, eliciting a drawn-out moan from Gavin as he arched into Ryan’s incessant massage. He could feel the length of Ryan’s cock begin to harden against his leg, making his head swim.

“I need you, Ryan,” he said, his voice breathy and desperate.

Ryan pulled off Gavin’s shirt and proceeded to lead him by the hips back to the bed. Gavin sat himself further up near the pillows, pulling Ryan in over top of him. Ryan dragged his tongue over Gavin’s chest, causing him to press himself closer to Ryan.

A hand travelled down the line of his hip to his cock, and he felt Ryan smile against his skin.

“You’re already hard,” he said, lifting his head to look at Gavin.  
Gavin shivered, looking away from Ryan’s eyes and nodding. As Ryan started to stroke him over his sweatpants, he tipped his head back, groaning harshly.

“Just strip me, please.” Gavin reached out and grabbed Ryan’s wrist, stopping his movements.

Ryan’s eyebrow quirked, removing his hand from Gavin’s cock to the waistband of his sweats and dragging them down slowly.

Gavin flushed as Ryan’s eyes raked over his body, feeling a little lightheaded as he watched Ryan’s tongue push past his lips to wet them. He looked back up at Gavin, and he noticed that Ryan’s pupils had dilated almost completely.

Ryan edged backwards to pull Gavin’s sweatpants off completely, then went back to remove his underwear as well. Then they were both naked and staring at each other.

Gavin hesitated a moment before speaking.

“Would you fuck me?”

Ryan’s mouth spread into a grin, and he crawled back up the bed until he was crowding Gavin.

“Gladly,” he said, his voice dangerously deep.

A shiver ran through Gavin, and before he could mention it, Ryan was reaching for the lube that he knew Gavin kept in his night table.

He tore the packet open with his teeth and stared at Gavin with hooded eyes, grinning as he squeezes the lube into his hand. He reached out and spread Gavin’s legs further, warming the lubrication on his fingers and hovering them just behind Gavin’s balls.

A finger rubbed around the rim of Gavin’s ass, and his eyes flew open wide as he felt it push inside of him, sinking in deep. He groaned and leaned against the pillows heavily, wetting his tongue and breathing in deeply.

“God, Ryan…”

Ryan started to work his finger in and out, massaging Gavin’s thigh with his other hand absent-mindedly. He watched Gavin writhe beneath him hungrily.

Slowly, he pushed in a second finger, thrusting it in and out in a steady rhythm. Gavin was basically incoherent at that point, mumbling beneath his breath and punctuating it every so often with a needy moan.

When Ryan spread his fingers, Gavin nearly screamed. Ryan swallowed dryly, his chest heaving with each breath. He curled his fingers and dragged them over Gavin’s prostate, reveling in the desperate noises that were coming out of him.

Ryan leaned in and dragged his teeth over Gavin’s collarbone, pushing his fingers in as deep as he could into Gavin.

“Ryan!”

Gavin continued chanting his name as Ryan kept going, gripping Gavin’s hip almost painfully. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, causing Gavin to whimper from the sudden loss.

He exhaled shakily he saw Ryan start to stroke his cock, completely mesmerized with the motion of Ryan’s hand. His legs spread even further unconsciously, and he trailed a finger over his thigh, brushing them down against his ass.

He shivered when he felt the slickness against his fingers, biting down on his lip to keep from gasping loudly, looking up to see Ryan watching him.

“Go ahead, Rye,” he said, moving his fingers away and lifting his hips.

Ryan swallowed again and positioned his hips, pushing into Gavin at a torturous pace. He ran his hand up Gavin’s neck into his hair, brushing his thumb over Gavin’s lip and feeling Gavin’s tongue run over it.

“Deeper,” Gavin whispered, bearing down of Ryan’s cock.

Ryan obeyed happily, holding Gavin’s hips as he thrust in further. Gavin was making such sinful noises beneath him, rolling his hips desperately on Ryan’s cock and begging for more.

Ryan started up a steady rhythm moving his hips, searching for Gavin’s prostate with each thrust and grinning wide when he found it and Gavin clawed at his thighs. By this point, Gavin didn’t care if the entire residence heard him; he was lost in his passion.

He wrapped his legs around Ryan’s hips and pulled him down closer, panting into his neck and bucking against him, his cock rubbing against Ryan’s stomach and smearing precome over his skin.

Ryan buried his nose in Gavin’s hair, building up a quicker pace as he fucked into Gavin, gripping his hair tightly and pressing himself as close as he could to Gavin.

“Christ!” Gavin shouted, running his hands down Ryan’s back and shaking.

“I’m close- I’m close Ryan!”

Ryan nodded and kept moving, his hips working in and out of Gavin erratically since he was getting close as well.

He felt Gavin come against his stomach and groaned, his eyes shutting tightly as Gavin tensed around his cock. His head swam with the pressure, thrusting harder into Gavin’s ass and turning his head to pant into the cool air.

Gavin’s mouth worked against his chest, flicking over his nipple and sending a shock of pleasure through Ryan that pushed him over the edge.

He came hard, his mind going blank for a few seconds as he rode out his orgasm. Gavin’s hands rubbed over his skin, soothing circles into his lower back while he shook above him.

They stayed still for a few moments, and then Ryan pulled out and slumped beside Gavin, nuzzling into his neck and wrapping his arms around him. Gavin looked at him fondly.

“Thanks Rye,” he whispered, his throat hoarse from screaming. Ryan mumbled a soft “you’re welcome,” into his skin, covering it with a kiss.

“I just have one question for you,” Gavin continued.

Ryan opened his eyes and looked up at him, raising his eyebrow.

“Just one?”

Gavin laughed breathily before nodding.

“Well, shoot,” Ryan said, resting his cheek on Gavin’s chest. He hummed happily, linked his fingers with Gavin’s and waited. Gavin hesitated a moment, seeming unsure.

“Well, are the others like you?”


End file.
